<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Wind by M3rd3rGh02t</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536684">Cold Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3rd3rGh02t/pseuds/M3rd3rGh02t'>M3rd3rGh02t</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, Other, force senitive Robb? why not., name drops - Freeform, robb deserves the best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3rd3rGh02t/pseuds/M3rd3rGh02t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young padawan finds herself on a isolated cold planet after getting lost in Hyperspace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The planet was cold but inhabitable, as far as Maev could tell. She could sense movement about twenty-five meters away, lots of movement. Maybe whoever was out there could help repair my ship, she thought, her mind now away from the battle she was headed to after her tumultuous crash. Her Z-95’s hyperdrive had sustained substantial damage, and would need to be completely replaced. Maev had retrofitted it into her ship herself and she sighed sadly at the site of her ruined ship, now half buried in snow. Tugging her hood over her small montrals, she slowly made her way towards the large tall wall of ice she saw. A group of men clad in all black were riding on strange beasts to meet her. They had a cautious air around them as they circled her. Maev noticed that most of the men had swords on their hips. She subconsciously flashed her lightsaber. They didn’t seem to know what it was, which caused one of the men to draw his blade. Maev ignited her light saber, or rather tried to. It wouldn’t ignite. Rather than panicking, the fifteen-year-old padawan set her saber on the ground. </p><p>“I won’t harm you, I promise.” Maev said</p><p>“Why should we trust the words of a Wildling?” Said a man with no ears. </p><p>Good. They speak Basic. “I’m not a Wildling, didn’t you see me fall out of the sky?” </p><p>“That was you? Not bloody likely.” The man spit into the snow. </p><p>“Look, I just need help fixing my ship. I don’t even know where I am and I would appreciate help.” Maev pleaded. She supposed she could just use the force on them if she needed to, but that was not something her master would’ve advised. </p><p>“Where is your ship?” A man with a long face and grey eyes said. He seemed to be their leader. </p><p>“It’s this way, I’ll show you.” Maev turned around and walked back into the woods. The men in black were cautiously following behind. Ready to attack if there were an ambush. </p><p>“Why is your ship all the way in the woods?” Asked the grey-eyed man. </p><p>“Because that just happens to be where I crash landed.” </p><p>His brows furrowed, but his face stayed relatively emotionless. </p><p>“There she is.” Maev pointed to the battered ship. </p><p>“That’s no ship,” said a bald man. Maev deduced that this planet did not have the ships that Maev was accustomed to, which meant she that she was going to be on this planet for a while if she didn’t try to com someone soon. What would Master do? </p><p>“We can bring you back to the wall,” said the grey-eyed man. </p><p>“What if she’s Mance Rayder’s spy?” Suggested a small man. </p><p>“I don’t think the wildlings could come up with something like this,” the grey-eyed man suggested as he surveyed the ship. “What’s your name, girl?” </p><p>“Maev Bekesh, you can just call me Maev.” She said. </p><p>“That is no wildling name I’ve ever heard. I’m Benjen Stark, first ranger of the Night’s Watch.” </p><p>The wall was a brilliant blue when they arrived at Castle Black, Maev watched in awe as streams of melted ice poured down the wall. She pulled the hood of her dark brown Jedi cloak down, which drew more gazes to her. More specifically, her montrals and her facial markings. These people were more isolated than she thought. Maev had hair on her head just like them and looked close enough to human she had passed for one with the hood on. Maev thought of her mother and father. She had little memories of them, but fuzzy images of the black hair and dark eyes of her human father swam in her mind at times during meditation. </p><p>“Lord Commander, this is Maev Bekesh,” Benjen gestured towards Maev. </p><p>“Thank you for seeing me,” Maev observed the aging man. He looked strong and had a long white beard. </p><p>“What is a girl like you doing beyond the wall?” He questioned bluntly as he sized her up. </p><p>Maev had been wholly unprepared for cold weather and only had the Jedi cloak to keep her warm. </p><p>Maev didn’t know how they would react if she told them she was actually from an ancient order of space monks. It might be good to pretend she was something she wasn’t in order to get off of this planet. She thought of her father again, and then her master. </p><p>“I just need help fixing my ship so I can get back home,” she said.</p><p>“That steel thing we pulled from the woods is your ship?” </p><p>Maev was tiring of this question. </p><p>“I don’t think we have anyone here that can help you with your ship. The Night’s Watch is an ancient order but we aren’t what we used to be,” a raven suddenly appeared “Perhaps you can go with Benjen to Winterfell and see if Lord Stark can be of any assistance.” </p><p>Maev doubted that and reached out into the force for an answer, but was greeted with silence. Instead, the ravens spoke ,“Go! Go! Corn!” </p><p>The raven was the strongest thing she could feel in force, strange and peculiar. She listened to it. </p><p>“I’ll go. When do we leave?”</p><p>“Soon. The king, Robert Baratheon, will be there by the time you arrive.” </p><p>They gave Maev one of those strange animals to ride. It was called a horse, and her connection to it was strong in the force. The force’s presence on this planet was very weak, and Maev appreciated the connection she had to the animal. If Maev thought her Jedi training was tough, riding a horse for days with only nights in between were even tougher. She asked Ben questions about the watch and found his company rather enjoyable. Ben was a lithe and gaunt man, and everything about seemed rather plain until you looked into his eyes. </p><p>“You seem different from most girls,” he said while they were riding down a path of mud and snow. </p><p>“I can’t imagine you see many girls at the wall,” Maev said</p><p>“What I mean is that you have the look of a soldier, a strange thing to see in a girl or anyone your age.” </p><p>“I know how to wield a sword, if that’s what you mean. And yes, I have seen and been in battle. I have commanded soldiers.” </p><p>The statement seemed to take Ben aback “you’re lying” he laughed, but there was curiosity in his eyes. </p><p>“I’m not. I’m a je- a commander in my home country’s grand army.” Maev was also surprised by what came out of her mouth. Was a Jedi supposed to be a commander in a war? The more Maev thought about it, the more conflicted she became. </p><p>“How long have you been in command?” Ben asked. </p><p>“A year maybe, I became a commander after I was…” Maev didn’t want him to ask too many questions so she tried to be as vague as possible, but also honest “After a Knight took me on as his apprentice, but I’ve had my saber since I was eight.” she brushed her hand against her saber that refused to ignite. </p><p>“A girl squire then. Well, it doesn’t look like a saber.” Ben assessed the saber.</p><p>“May I?” </p><p>Maev wasn’t going to just give her lightsaber to anyone, even just to look at. It was one of her only possessions, and frankly, the only thing that master told her to truly be attached to. She gave Ben a dirty look and took then begrudgingly took the lightsaber from her utility belt and held it out for him to look. </p><p>“You may look, but you may not touch.” She said. </p><p>“What is the metal on it? Gold?”</p><p>“Platinum gold alloy.” Maev corrected. </p><p>“Impressive. There’s no guard either, why not?” </p><p>“My saber is an extension of myself, it does not need a guard.” </p><p>“Nor a blade apparently,” Ben seemed amused by that and gave me a grin. “Would you like to try my sword?” </p><p>Maev eyed him suspiciously. “Sure.” </p><p>The sword was heavy in her hands and more balanced than her saber, but Maev adjusted and went through the motions and forms that her master had taught her. Form I was the easiest, II her favorite. Form III was more difficult for her, but with more practice Maev thought she would be able to match Master Obi-Wan one day. The other forms were perhaps the most difficult to practice on this seemingly force suppressed planet. Not to mention somewhat unconventional with a steel blade, she stopped there. </p><p>Maev turned to Ben only to see him in half shock and awe. She handed his blade back to him hilt first. </p><p>“Your Knight taught you all that?” He said as he took his blade. </p><p>“And more, I could show you once I fix my saber.” </p><p>“I assume that is the reason you wear that instead of a dress,” </p><p>Maev brushed dirt off her black cargo pants. The outfit seemed out of place on this planet. Her white sleeved crop top didn’t protect her exposed belly from the cold, and she was grateful when the watch had offered her a new warmer cloak to replace her Jedi Cloak. Though she was starting to feel grimy from not showering for nearly a week. </p><p>“Can I ask about the horns on your head?” Ben suddenly asked. </p><p>Maev was surprised. The men had stared, but none of them asked about it. “What about them?” </p><p>“You never take them off, or the paint on your face.” </p><p>Maev laughed, and Ben had the grace to blush. </p><p>“I can’t take them off!” she said between a laugh. </p><p>“You’re really that pale?” </p><p>Maev’s skin was almost milk white, she had a red diamond on the center of her forehead and small red inverted triangles under her eyes. Her hair was white with red streaks that went throughout her three braids that she styled like lekku. She looked like a human dressed up as a Torgruta. </p><p>“Is it a tattoo then?” Ben asked.</p><p>Maev regained her composure, “more like an ever changing birthmark, and the horns are hollow. Actually, they’re kind of like my ears.”</p><p>“You don’t have ears?” </p><p>Maev had tiny, barely formed holes on the sides of her head, but her montrals definitely functioned way better than the holes. </p><p>“Not really.” </p><p>As Maev was becoming more comfortable around Ben, she sensed he was feeling the opposite. </p><p>“I’m sorry if I seem strange to you. However, I can’t change who I am.” Maev straightened her posture, the campfire reflecting in her black eyes “I’ll draw the first watch tonight.” She thought about her master again. Her thoughts on the Pantoran male were becoming increasingly frequent, and she wondered if he was looking for her or if he would let her go. The council would tell him to let me go, she thought. For her sake, she hoped he wouldn’t listen. </p><p>They had ridden for almost another two weeks before they reached Winterfell. They arrived in the evening and Maev and Benjen were both starving for food that wasn’t salt beef or acorn paste that Ben had packed. He had shown Maev how to make the acorn paste. she hoped to never make it again as it tasted awful.</p><p>“Where can I get a bath and a change of clothes?” Maev asked Ben.</p><p>“The hot springs are nice. I’ll try to find some clothes that might fit you. Till then, keep the cloak.” He left Maev at the hot springs in the Godswood with a wink and then went to go find his brother, who was also Lord of this castle. Ben was right, the hot springs were nice. The godswood felt powerful for the first time in three weeks she felt that she could truly feel the force. There was life here, and something more.</p><p>Ben had been kind of enough to find a black velvet top for her and black ankle length breeches. He said they would only give him black, but that didn’t much matter to Maev as she covered it up with the cloak, anyway. Her master would’ve done better in this cold climate, she thought.</p><p>“You’re my guest for the feast. You will walk behind me.” He picked a leaf off my cloak “We will speak to my brother about your ship tomorrow.” </p><p>Maev had given up on finding someone to fix her ship while riding to Winterfell. “If he can’t lend me help to fix it, you can keep it. Turn it to scrap, use it for parts, whatever. Hey, what am I supposed to do at the feast?” Maev asked. </p><p>“Eat. Enjoy yourself.” He said with a warm smile. </p><p>Maev had been assigned to guard at feasts and fancy dinners before, but she had never been able to enjoy herself; she wasn’t allowed to. She felt a tight knot form in her belly. She was excited? Nervous? Perhaps both? Maev did not know if she even should enjoy herself. The force was always in motion, which meant anything could go wrong. She thought of her master again and then told herself to stop thinking of her master. She had tried contacting him and anyone else half a hundred times, and not a single signal ever got through. </p><p>Maev felt the gaze of the man behind them, Ben said he was his brother’s ward, a “lordling” named Theon. She didn’t like him staring at her, but she didn’t want to leave a poor impression and decided not to tell him to stop staring at her. When she walked through the threshold, she had never felt more out of place. Dozens of pale faces that seemed to meld into each other turned their heads to look at her. It felt like she had walked for days before she was seated. A very important-looking man was glaring at her. He was seated high above everyone else, along with a blonde woman, another woman with auburn hair, and a man who looked a bit like Ben. </p><p>“For a second a thought the First Ranger had brought in a Targ,” the man bellowed, “Who might you be?” </p><p>Maev had been singled out, and it was extremely uncomfortable. </p><p>“That’s the king,” Ben whispered in Maev’s ear. She stood, legs trembling. She remembered her courtesies. </p><p>“Your Majesty, I am Maev Bekesh of Coruscant. I can promise you I am not this ‘Targ’ you speak of,” </p><p>“Where is Coruscant?” </p><p>“Far, far away from here, Sir,” Maev bowed her head. </p><p>The king nodded, “Where’s the wine? Bring more wine to our new foreign friend!” </p><p>Maev was flattered. She drank a single glass of wine and refused any more. Whatever the wine was, it was far too sweet for her taste. Female servers placed countless dishes in front of her, and she felt guilty for not being able to finish any of them. Some food on her plate was far too rich for her and made her feel lightheaded. A server refilled her cup, and this time she didn’t stop her. Ben would tease her for barely being able to take a bite of a very sweet bird dish. </p><p>“I don’t think I have the pallet for this,” she told Ben. </p><p>“Been a soldier your whole life then?” </p><p>“Basically.” She replied and reflected that it was true. Ben looked at her with an expression she couldn’t quite discern.</p><p>“You said you have  been wielding a sword since you were eight?” He asked. </p><p>Maev took a sip of wine. She was feeling lighter and her tongue became loose. “Yes, but I’ve been learning for as far back as I could remember. The order took me from my parents, y’know. I was a baby I didn’t get a choice.” She clenched her fist. Why was she feeling this way? “I’ve never known my family, never will, I’m not even allowed to have my own family or have attachments to people because it’s ‘against the code’” she finished off her second glass of wine. “Ancient orders and their kiffin rules and oaths suck, I wish I could take back my oath, stars! I was only a youngling!” The Jedi padawan oath she had sworn, it brought on a feeling of intense conflict. Was anyone even looking for her? </p><p>Ben put a hand on her cup when the server came by again. “Some oaths are worth keeping,” </p><p>Maev glared at him. What did he know? He had a brother and nieces and nephews; he knew who his parents were. He made a choice to join the Night’s Watch. But she sense he was being wholly truthful. </p><p>“I want you to meet someone,” Ben got up and held out his hand for Maev to take. She accepted. </p><p>They approached a boy, dark-haired with dark grey eyes, no doubt one of Ben’s nephews. Maev only really noticed the white creature under the table. It stopped eating and looked at her with blood-red eyes. It crawled out from under the table and approached her. </p><p>“Ghost?” The Boy turned to see what had captured the attention of the creature. “Uncle Ben!” He said happily.</p><p>Ben ruffled the boy’s hair “Is this your direwolf, Jon?” </p><p>“Yes,” Said Jon. </p><p>Jon seemed almost in the same state that Maev was in, though clearly had had more to drink. A man shifted down the bench to make room for Ben. </p><p>“Summerwine.” Ben straddled the bench and took the cup from Jon’s hand. Maev stood awkwardly. “Nothing so sweet. How many cups have you had, Jon?” </p><p>Jon Smiled. </p><p>“As I feared. Seems you and Jon both are drunk,” Ben said, and then he took a bite out of a vegetable. </p><p>“I’m not drunk.” Maev said drunkenly. </p><p>Jon turned to look at her, “A talking heart tree!” </p><p>Maev had seen the Heart Tree in the godswood. She supposed she could’ve been mistaken for one if she were a giant with branches. But she was not a giant, and the only thing sprouting out of her head were two small hollow cones. She frowned. </p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment. Those trees have power.” She had felt them through the force too. She was feeling the wolf right now as it nipped at her fingers. </p><p>“A very quiet wolf,” Ben said, changing the topic.</p><p>Maev stared down at the man next to Ben. They had made room for him, but not for her, even though she was his guest. After a couple of seconds he moved, and Maev took her place by Ben’s side. She was ignoring the conversation Ben and his nephew were having. She was more interested in the wine and the vegetable that Ben had been eating. She picked one up herself and took a bite into it. It was covered in a thick and fatty sauce. The vegetable was surprisingly sweet and soft. She washed it down with wine. Maev noticed that the table had gone silent, and she also felt anger from Jon. </p><p>“I don’t care about that!” Jon’s tone brought Maev out of the trance the wine had put her in, as if suddenly sober. </p><p>“You might if you knew what it meant. If you knew what the oath would cost you, you might be less eager to pay the price, son.” Ben said. Maev paled. How much had she told him about herself in her drunken state? </p><p>“I’m not your son!” Jon’s anger surged and Maev rose from her seat. </p><p>Ben stood as well “More’s the pity.” He put a hand on Jon’s shoulder and said , “Come back to me after you have fathered a few bastards of your own, and we’ll see how you feel.” </p><p>Fathered. A family. Maev understood now. </p><p>Jon was trembling. “I will never father a bastard. Never!” His words were caustic and dripped with venom. He was still sitting. From this viewpoint he looked like a petulant child throwing a tantrum, but Maev felt that his anger was real and deep. She had felt nothing like it before, not ever. She had been shielded from emotions like that. All the more reason why it shook her. </p><p>“I must be excused.” Jon said, almost whirling into a server. Maev had caught him by the shoulder. </p><p>“Be careful, Jon.” She said. </p><p>Jon barely glanced at her, but she saw a single tear forming in his eye before he ran off. The white wolf followed him. </p><p>“You have fast reflexes for a drunk person.” Ben said. </p><p>“I’m not drunk anymore.” She said. “I understand why you wanted me to meet him, though I never got to introduce myself. Do I really look like a heart tree?” </p><p>“Only to a drunk person,” he laughed. It was a pleasant sound. </p><p>Maev spoke with Lord Stark, but the answer was the same. They couldn’t help her. And they didn’t know what her ship even was. Maev wouldn’t be going back to Coruscant unless another ship found its way here and didn’t crash.</p><p>“Is there anything else I can do to help you?” Lord Stark said. Maev noticed that his eyes were more grey than Ben’s. </p><p>“Could I have a job?” She asked. Maev would have liked to go with Ben back to the wall, but he said only men could serve in the Night’s Watch. Maev respected it but also thought it a truly backward notion. </p><p>“A job?” Lord Stark asked, “What skills do you have?” </p><p>“I’m a fighter,” Maev was taught not to boast about her skill but she needed to now. “I swear I’m the best fighter here, ask your brother.” </p><p>Lord Stark seemed skeptical. </p><p>“Would you like to see my skill? I only ask that you give me a blade.” Maev bowed her head respectfully to Lord Stark. He seemed intrigued. </p><p>“Fine, we’ll meet in the yard, a blunt sword will be ready for you.” </p><p>Maev turned to leave, but Lord Stark stopped her. “What would my brother say of you?” </p><p>“I’m not sure. He was at a loss for words when I showed him simple forms.” </p><p>Lord Stark didn’t say anything else. </p><p>Maev’s clothes had been washed, and she relished in the feeling of familiarity. She also donned her Jedi Armor just before leaving the room that Ben said was hers for their stay. The yard was not particularly busy. Lord Stark’s sons were sparing with other children under the watchful eye of an older man. She approached the man. </p><p>“Lady Maev Bekesh?” The man asked. </p><p>“Just Maev,” </p><p>“I’m Rodrik Cassel, you’ll be sparing with my nephew, Jory,” he touched his white whiskers thoughtfully, “you may need more armor than that.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” </p><p>Rodrik handed Maev a blunt sword. “that tourney swords will work for you?” </p><p>“Yes, thank you.” She stepped away from Rodrik and gave the sword a few practice swings. </p><p>“Your form is well practiced for someone so young. How old are you, Maev?” </p><p>“I’m about fifteen, give or take,” she said, uncertain of what time on this planet was like.</p><p>“Five and ten? You have a better stance than most grown men. And you’re confident.” </p><p>“Indecisiveness leads to death in battle,” she said. </p><p>“You’ve been in a battle?” He asked. </p><p>“I was fighting a war before I came here,” she got angry then, but controlled it. “It’s easy to have experience when you’ve been training for as long I have.” The war had gone on for about a year and it felt like she had fought hundreds of battles. Large and small. She was headed towards battle when she got lost in hyperspace and ended up on this planet. The boys in the yard were staring at her now. </p><p>“I believe it’s time.” Rodrik put his hand on Meav’s shoulder. She walked towards the center of the yard. </p><p>Jory was a broad man with brown hair, the captain of the guard. Maev felt confident. </p><p>“Yield, if you can’t keep going,” Jory gave her a wry smile. </p><p>“I won’t be the one yielding,” Maev smiled back and opened with form II. </p><p>Their blades collided and Maev was glad the sword had a guard as she ignorantly didn’t anticipate the swords sliding down each other. She quickly adjusted. She sidestepped Jory and then quickly disarmed him. In the short time they had been sparing, they had garnered an audience. </p><p>“Again!” Rodrik said. </p><p>Jory was struggling to process what had happened. Maev took her stance once more. She disarmed him again, again, and again. </p><p>“Enough of this! Let’s see if the foreigner can take me.” A blonde man stepped out from the shadows, he was dressed in white and looked like some hero straight out of a holofim. “Live steel.” He drew his blade. </p><p>Maev turned towards Rodrik, whose face had gone almost as red as her own facial markings, and nodded her head. She now noticed the King and his family watching. The queen, in particular, had a rather haughty smile. </p><p>Jory gave her the steel. “Be careful, they call that one the Kingslayer.” </p><p>Maev tilted the blade, it was heavier than the tourney sword, and felt more like Ben’s. It was sharp too. </p><p>The Kingslayer did not wait for her to make it all the way to the center of the yard. He thrust and slashed at her hard with exact precision. She rolled out of his reach and observed his footwork. He came at her again, and this time she parried his aggressive slash. She grew tired of playing defense and took control of the fight. She shifted her sword vertically and pushed him back with the force. He landed on his back with his blade still in hand. He tried to get up, but Maev was quicker and put her blade to his throat. </p><p>“Yield.” </p><p>His sword flashed, and Maev flipped backwards away from him, just missing his blade. The yard was silent. </p><p>“How did you,” he took a breath, “do that?” The kingslayer rose to his feet. </p><p>Maev didn’t answer, she had gambled on the force being there for her and won. It was growing stronger every day. But now she felt it retreating again. She felt sweat run down her face and wiped her forehead with the back of hand. </p><p>“Maybe I was just lucky. It was a good fight.” She held out her hand for him to shake. The kingslayer turned around and fled into the crowd. Maev put her hand on the back of neck and sighed. She looked up at the Queen, who now looked a bit enraged. Though the king was laughing and patting Lord Stark on the back. </p><p>“The Kingslayer, beaten by a woman. No, a girl.” Said someone in the crowd. Maev moved across the yard to give the blade back to Rodrik. </p><p>“Keep it, some may want to challenge you,” </p><p>So she did. </p><p>“You can’t stay in the guardhouse, I suppose you could stay in your current quarters.” Lord Stark said thoughtfully. </p><p>“Put her in a room close to yours and your children’s, Ned.” The king suggested. He had wanted to get a good look at Maev. “You can take her on the hunt with your boy, Robb. I’d love to see her on the hunt.” </p><p>Maev smiled, she had been sparring with Robb over the past couple of weeks and he showed great potential. He could barely stand ten seconds against her before she knocked him to the ground, but now he could last almost a minute. She was also of age with him, so they got along very well. Maev almost considered him a friend, something she never really had other than her Master, who at the end of the day was only her teacher. When Robb had asked her about her montrals, she had said they were just cultural hair pieces. She had hidden them by wrapping her hair around them to make buns. She still kept her two braids in front, though now they were thinner and the ends wrapped in grey silk. The braid she kept in the back she had undone. She supposed she was lucky to have the thick hair to help hide her small montrals. It made her feel more normal when people weren’t staring at her horns. </p><p>“It would be an honor to accompany my lord on his Majesty’s hunt,” Maev said. “And to protect his son.” </p><p>“Then you shall, we leave at dawn.” The King announced before lord Stark could speak.</p><p>The air was chilly and crisp as they rode out into the Wolfswood. She was riding close to Robb. Ben was also riding with them, but he was next to his brother, lord Stark, who was next to the king. Jory was in the front by Rodrik. And the queen’s brother was riding behind us. Maev had noticed Theon ride up by Robb’s side. He said something that made him laugh and then turned his gaze towards me. She looked straight ahead. They secured their horses and began scouring the woods for game. Maev exposed some of her montrals and felt the movement of everything in the woods within a twenty-five meter radius. In fact, she could smell an animal not far from her current position. She chased the scent and spotted a large horned animal. Its horns even had other horns growing out of them. She notched her arrow into the bow she had borrowed from Rodrik, drew her string and loosened the arrow. The elk froze when it heard the bow and was shot in the neck by Maev’s arrow. It went down within seconds. Instinctively, Maev went to field dress the animal. She took out her knife and cut around the front leg just above what she thought was the joint. Then she cut up the back of the leg to remove the skin. Theon found her and helped her with the rest of the legs. Theon cut meat from the bones and Maev grabbed a sack for him and opened it. </p><p>“Elk is good. But the king wants a boar.” Theon said as he packed the meat into the sack. </p><p>“I’ll kill a boar for him,” she said “what do they look like?” </p><p>“You don’t know what a pig looks like? Well, it’s got tusks, do be careful. Or it’s you who’ll be gutted.” He said it as if he wanted it to happen. Then he took the guts out of the deer and gave her a cocky grin.</p><p>“Boars,” Maev put her bow behind her back. Her eyes widened “oh! boars, I think I remember now,” she left Theon with the bags and ran back to her horse. She grabbed a long spear that had been resting against a tree. Her montrals had led her to where the rest of the hunting party was, and she ran ahead of them to follow the hounds. The hounds were chasing and harassing a boar, cornering it. Another hound came out of the bushes and bit the boar’s ear, holding it to the ground. </p><p>“I’m going to Kill it,” she heard someone say. “Give me that,” it was the king’s son. He was a head taller than Maev, with blonde hair and green eyes. She gave him the spear. He went to drive the spear into the boar and miraculously missed and instead drove the spear into the hound that was holding the boar down. Maev quickly unsheathed her sword and stuck the boar before it could get up and run away. The dog whined, whimpered, and lashed out when she tried to get close. </p><p>“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you,” she crouched next to the dying animal and then pulled the spear from its belly without hesitation. She sent waves of comfort through the force and the dog finally stopped crying. </p><p>“How did you miss the boar?” She asked the prince. </p><p>“I mis-stepped.” </p><p>He was lying. He had speared the dog on purpose. She could feel his glee when he had done it. She rose from the ground and handed the spear to the young prince. </p><p>“Here, it’s your kill,” she said. </p><p>“I don’t need girls to do my hunting for me!” He said. </p><p>He claimed it was his kill anyway when the party had caught up. The king was proud, and he congratulated Maev for killing the elk. </p><p>“We must return immediately, something has happened.” Said Jory.</p><p>“What? What has happened,” the king questioned. </p><p>Jory walked to lord Stark and said something in his ear. Lord Stark paled. </p><p>“Bran fell,” he said. </p><p>Maev was shocked, she had felt nothing through the force, or maybe she had but was too focused on the hunt or the prince. She also wasn’t super close to Bran, but her heart sank when she heard the news. The party returned to Winterfell immediately.</p><p>It wasn’t much of a feast, the entire mood was somber and lady Catelyn was with Bran and wouldn’t leave him. Maev was supposed to swear fealty to lord Stark tonight, but it seemed that that had been forgotten. </p><p>Maev steeped outside, deciding to retire early. She did not know if she would go with lord Stark to the capital or not. She found Robb outside her door. </p><p>“What are you doing here? Do you need something?” Maev asked. </p><p>“Do you think he will live?” </p><p>Maev let out a sigh. “I do, actually. His life force is surprisingly strong.” She had seen him earlier. His body was broken, but his life force was strong. Things she didn’t understand were in motion. </p><p>“You always speak so strangely,” Robb said. Maev guessed it was an attempt at teasing her. </p><p>“Robb, I didn’t get to swear fealty to your father tonight. May I swear to you?” She asked. </p><p>“To me? I’m not lord yet-“</p><p>“You will be. Swearing an oath to you...feels right. I don’t think I can quite look your father in the eye after today.”</p><p>“Why?” Robb looked confused. </p><p>“I feel like it’s my fault. If I had stayed at Winterfell, I could’ve prevented Bran’s fall.” She said. </p><p>“We all feel that way.” </p><p>Maev knelt before Robb. “I’ve only read the oaths in a book, so excuse me for paraphrasing. I offer you my services, Robb Stark. I will shield your back...uh,” </p><p>“And keep your counsel and give my life for yours if need be,” Robb assisted her. “You swear by the Old Gods and the New.” </p><p>“I swear it by the Old Gods and the New.” She repeated. </p><p>Robb smiled. “And I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth, and meat and mead at my table. And I pledge to no service of you that might bring you dishonor. I swear it by the Old Gods and The new.” </p><p>Maev reached for her lightsaber and held it out to him. “I want to share this with you. Press the button.” She did not know if it would work. She felt a shiver go up her spine as Robb took her saber in his hands. She reflected that she had no idea what she was doing, only that it felt right. Robb pressed the button, and the lightsaber ignited. He dropped it with a gasp. Maev picked it up, shocked that it had worked. She swung it a few times before deactivating the saber and putting it back in her belt clip. </p><p>“It’s a powerful weapon, I want to teach you how to wield it. I think we could learn from each other.” Robb was a fast learner, and she wanted to help him in any way she could. Especially after today. </p><p>Robb was speechless. His eyes kept darting to the saber at Maev’s belt, then back at her face.</p><p>“Is it magic?” He asked. “Are you some kind of witch?”</p><p>“No, I promise it’s not magic or witchcraft. Trust me, Robb.” </p><p>“I trust you.” He said after an elongated pause. “Goodnight.” And then he walked away. </p><p>“Goodbye Ben,”  the words still echoed in Maev’s head as she remembered how she had hugged Ben tightly. Maev stayed behind in Winterfell. She was being left in Winterfell to keep Bran and Rickon company. Though she was there as one of Winterfell’s guards, she did not mind the nanny duty. Bran was in a coma and Rickon needed guidance. His mother was emotionally unavailable right now and everyone was leaving him. In the chaos of the past few days, Rickon had been ignored. This deeply concerned Maev. Rickon was afraid of her at first. He had seen her at the feast and in the yard, but he did not know her. His wolf, Shaggydog, was also very cautious of her. His caution soon turned to warmth and the little one would not stop following her around, even when she was simply doing her guard duties. Rickon’s recklessness had been something that she was trying to quell by showing him how to meditate, though he could never sit still for long, which frustrated Maev. She had to remind herself to be patient, and that everyone has their rituals to ease themselves into meditation. She would help Rickon find his. </p><p>Lady Stark had scarcely eaten or slept and had isolated herself Bran’s sickroom. Rickon only saw her there and because of the state she was in it hadn’t taken long for the three-year-old to start calling Maev ‘mama’. She knew that Rickon knew better, and it broke her heart. </p><p>“I’m not your mama, Rickon.” She said one day while they were meditating. </p><p>“I know. I wish mama was happy. She’s not happy,” he paused. “Will Bran die?” </p><p>Maev gulped. She had been confident that Bran would live, and that he would wake up any day now. But it had almost been a week and Bran was still sleeping and he looked smaller every day. His life force was still strong, however, which amazed Maev. With the technology on this planet, Bran should have no chance of survival. But he was. </p><p>“No. I know that Bran will live. You have nothing to fear, little one.”</p><p>Then she heard the wolves howling around them. </p><p>“What’s happening?” Rickon asked. </p><p>Maev reached out into the force. Something was amiss. Then she saw the smoke. </p><p>“There’s a fire.” </p><p>Shaggydog and Robb’s wolf, Greywind, circled them and continued howling. Maev broke through the circle and raced towards the smoke, Rickon and shaggy following hot on her heels. The smoke was coming from the library tower and a team of castle servants were already working to put out the flames. Bran’s wolf ran past them towards his sickroom. She felt panic and fear suddenly spike in Lady Catelyn when seconds ago, even with the fire burning, it had been relief. </p><p>“Stay here,” she told Rickon. </p><p>She made her way to Bran and heard lady Catelyn scream and then seconds later a man. The door had been halfway open when she found lady Catelyn thanking Bran’s wolf as it licked at her bloody fingers. There was a dead man with blood flowing like a river from his throat. Catelyn turned to look at her hands, then she started laughing hysterically. </p><p>“My lady, you’re hurt,” Maev approached Catelyn, but she didn’t seem to notice her. It was as though she wasn’t looking at her but really looking through her, as if she wasn’t there. She kept laughing. Maev wrapped a blanket around her and moments later half of Winterfell had burst into the room armed to the teeth. They escorted lady Catelyn back to her room where she was cleaned and given something to help her sleep. She still looked restless even in her sleep, Maev reflected. </p><p>“What happened in there?” Robb inquired. Maev thought that he had been avoiding her. But now he seemed more than willing to talk to her. His hand was on her shoulder. </p><p>“She was obviously attacked by that man, and Bran’s wolf saved her.” Maev stated matter-of-factly. </p><p>“But what was that man doing here in the first place? Why would he want to attack Lady Stark?” Maev’s new captain, Hallis Mollen asked. </p><p>“I must meditate on this matter,” Maev’s comment raised the eyebrows of some men in the room. “We’ll know more details when Lady Catelyn has recovered. Now, she needs rest.” </p><p>Maev shrugged Robb’s hand off her shoulder and stepped out of the room. Rickon was outside with a woman called Old Nan. He had been crying and the old woman had comforted him. He ran up to Maev when he saw her and hugged her tightly. She felt fear, relief, and more convoluted emotions swirl within him. It was so loud. Maev had not had to put up shields on this planet, and even though she wanted to now she decided that she would let Rickon pour his emotions into her. </p><p>“When do we start?” Robb asked. “That weapon of yours, when are you going to show me how to use it?” </p><p>“We won’t start with the Saber, Robb.” She picked up one of the wooden practice swords. </p><p>“We can use tourney blades, I carry a real sword now.” He put a hand on the new sword. </p><p>“Patience, Robb.” </p><p>Robb rolled his eyes. “You’re my age and yet you act like my elder.”</p><p>“I am older than, Robb. Patience is always good advice.” </p><p>“So what can you teach me that Ser Rodrik can’t? Other than about the saber.” </p><p>“This place is full of power, Robb, and I can feel it in all of your siblings. I can show you how to use that power, if I am correct about you.” Maev could sense something in all of Lord Stark’s children. Whether or not it was the force, she did not know. It certainly felt like the force but somehow different. Whatever the power was, she was now sworn to Robb and would help him in any way she could. </p><p>“Let’s start with form I,” she raised the sword. Robb picked the other wooden sword. </p><p>After an hour of training with Robb, he said, “Aren’t you tired yet? Can we move on to something else?” </p><p>“No, I’m not tired, and we can’t move on yet.” </p><p>Robb frowned. “I already know all of this, it’s basic,” he complained. </p><p>“The most basic forms can be the most effective. I’m trying to get you to connect with the, um, well get in the zone.” She tried explaining. </p><p>“The zone?” </p><p>“It’s a place that we go when we’re really deep in concentration, you...I’m not sure how to put into words, really. You’ll know when you’re there, your movements will become fluid. Stars, this is harder to explain than I thought it would be.” She bit her lip and then she thought of a more simple explanation. “You become one with your surroundings.” </p><p>Robb wiped sweat from his face with the back of his hand. “I’ll know when I know then.”</p><p>“Basically,” she was not ready to tell Robb about the force just yet.</p><p>Lady Stark had woken four days later. Robb, Maev, and ser Rodrik had arrived before anyone else, followed by Theon Greyjoy and Hallis Mollen. </p><p>They asked about the details of the attack. </p><p>“He came for Bran. He was muttering about how I wasn’t supposed to be there. He set the library on fire, thinking I would rush to put it out, taking any guards with me. If I hadn’t been half-mad with grief, it would have worked.” Catelyn confessed. </p><p>“Why would anyone want to kill Bran? He’s just a helpless child. A little boy …”</p><p>“Perhaps Bran knows something. Assignation attempts are not uncommon when people threaten someone power.” Maev suggested. </p><p>“Precisely, it’s clear to me that someone was sent to kill Bran because he must know something.” Catelyn revealed. </p><p>The castle’s doctor, named Maester Luwin, came in with food for Catelyn interrupting their discussion. </p><p>“How is my son?” Catelyn asked. </p><p>“The same, my Lady.” The Maester answered. </p><p>Catelyn took a sip of tea. “We must protect Bran. If there is one killer, there may be others.” </p><p>“How many guards do you need, my lady?” Hal asked. </p><p>Robb straightened his posture. “Put one in Bran’s sick room, night and day, one outside the door, two at the bottom of the stairs. No one sees Bran without my warrant or my mother’s.”</p><p>The arraignments for the guards for bran were made, and Hal left to make it so. </p><p>“Lady Maev, you may be dismissed to attend to your guard duties.” Lady Catelyn said, waving a hand. </p><p>She turned to leave, but Robb placed a hand on her shoulder. “No, she stays. She’s loyal to me mother swore an oath.” </p><p>Lady Stark flashed a strange look at Maev. “Fine, close the door. What I am about to tell you must not leave this room,” Catelyn said. “I want your oaths on that. If even part of what I suspect is true, Ned and my girls have ridden into deadly danger, and a word in the wrong ears could mean their lives.” Catelyn looked to Maev and then Theon. </p><p>Theon Swore and Maev after him. Luwin and ser Rodrik gave her their oath, and Robb nodded. </p><p>“My sister Lysa believes the Lannisters murdered her husband, Lord Arryn, the Hand of the King,” Lady Stark told them. “It comes to me that Jaime Lannister did not join the hunt the day Bran fell. He remained here in the castle.” There was a pause, and no one spoke until Lady Stark broke the silence. “I do not think Bran fell from that tower, I think he was thrown.”</p><p>Everyone had shocked faces on their face save Maev and Lady Stark. This did not go unnoticed by Lady Stark. </p><p>“Maev, you seem very collected. What are your thoughts, I wonder?” </p><p>“Your accusation that Bran was thrown makes sense. But you have no proof except for your sister’s word and grief may cloud her judgement.” She took a deep breath. “Jaime Lannister certainly had the opportunity to throw Bran out the First Keep, but why? It has to be something extremely important to him to go to such great lengths to protect.” She trailed off. </p><p>“The idea that the Kingslayer would try to murder a child is a monstrous suggestion. He wouldn’t.” Rodrik said. </p><p>“Are you sure? He killed his king, and his father is responsible for the deaths of Princess Elia and her children. Perhaps it runs in their blood.” Theon suggested. </p><p>Maester Luwin spoke up. “Bran knew every stone in Winterfell and was sure handed in the past. He has never fallen.” </p><p>Robb who had been silent finally said, “If this is true I will make him pay for it. I’ll kill him myself.” He went to unsheathe his sword, but Maev put her hand on his and gave him a look. Control your anger. He gave her a strange look as if he had heard her thoughts and then shook his head. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Lady Stark.</p><p>“I see my son is wearing steel now.” She glanced at the sword at Robb’s hip. </p><p>“I thought it was time.” Rodrik said. </p><p>“Past time. Winterfell may have need of swords soon, and they had best not be made out of wood.” Lady Stark said. </p><p>Maev heard the chains of the Maester clink together. “All we have is conjecture. This is the queen’s beloved brother we mean to accuse. She will not take it kindly. We must have proof, or forever keep silent.”</p><p>“I agree with the Maester.” Maev spoke up. “We cannot do anything rash; we must gather more evidence.”</p><p>“Our evidence is the dagger. A fine blade like that will not go unnoticed.” Said Rodrik. </p><p>Lady Stark sighed, “Someone must go to King’s Landing.”  </p><p>“Me and Maev will go.” Robb suggested. </p><p>Catelyn raised her brow. “No, your place is here. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell.” She pushed back her covers and got out of her bed. “I must go myself.” </p><p>Maester Luwin objected, saying that it would raise suspicion. </p><p>“What about Bran?” Robb looked hurt and confused. “You can’t mean to leave him.” </p><p>“I have done everything I can for Bran,” Lady Stark said, laying a wounded hand on Robb’s arm. “His life is in the hands of the gods and Maester Luwin. As you reminded me yourself, Robb, I have other children to think of now.”</p><p>Maev thought she was being incredibly selfish and impulsive. If the Lannisters really were willing to kill children and these accusations weren’t baseless, then they should wait until more information is revealed. Wait for Bran to wake up and confirm he was thrown out the window.</p><p>“You will need a strong escort, my Lady.” Theon said. </p><p>“I’ll send Maev with a squad of guardsmen.” Robb said. Catelyn looked at Maev suspiciously. She wasn’t surprised that Lady Stark didn’t trust her just yet. </p><p>“No, a large party attracts unwanted attention and I do not want the Lannisters to know I am coming.” </p><p>“Then at least let me accompany you. The Kings road is a perilous place for a woman.” Rodrik said. </p><p>“I will not be taking the Kingsroad. Two riders can move as fast as one, and a good deal faster than a long column burdened by wagons and wheelhouses. I will welcome your company, Ser Rodrik. We will follow the White Knife down to the sea and hire a ship at White Harbor. Strong horses and brisk winds should bring us to King’s Landing well ahead of Ned and the Lannisters.” Lady Start proclaimed. She left with Ser Rodrik only hours after she had awoken. </p><p>Maev had a bad feeling about this. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates when it updates.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>